Sealed With A Kiss
by R.Kay
Summary: Who ever thought that I would be able live in this moment? And with that, her fate was sealed with a kiss. KxK


_Sealed With A Kiss_

_'Who ever thought that I would be able live in this moment?'_ And with that, her fate was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Chapter Rating: **M for a reason.**

Prologue: Endless Dreams

Once again he appeared by the foot of her bed at precisely 1:00AM. Tall, dark, and handsome, the words that described him to a T. Just like the typical stereotype fairytale prince; a prince with beautiful flaming red hair that's tied with a leather strap at the base of his neck. Even in the dark room that's only lit by moonlight, the silky red strands seemed to glow as it trailed down his back and ended just above his tampered waist.

Only in the darkest of night would he emerge, and he took her breathe away every time. Everything a girl wants but shouldn't have if she wants to protect her heart. Never again will she put herself in such a place.

Like every other night, he peeled back her blanket and lowered himself to the bed. His arms automatically scooped her body to his until they were snuggled up against one another.

Pulling back until there was a small space between them, he stared intently at her body; her clothes immediately dematerialized and pooled beside the bed. His erection was hard and thick, grinding into her stomach.

Desire pooled low between her legs; her thighs were already creamy wet.

She shouldn't be feeling this way, this strong pull towards him. But this was a dream, _her_ dream. Which meant it was _hers_ to manipulate and _hers_ to enjoy. Where else would she find someone as perfect as him, not in the real world of course. Well, she did, until he left without a trace.

She sank her hands into his rich crimson hair and signed. He smelled like cinnamon, vibrant and warm.

His left hand slid at an agonizing pace down her front while his right reached for her breast. Her nipples, those traitors, beaded as if to greet him. Pausing briefly over her opening, he slid one finger into the slippery folds.

Air rushed into her lungs as a gasp escaped her lips. Through shaky intervals she slowly exhaled.

He cupped one breast in his palm and brought the eager peak to his mouth. He suckled it like a babe until she mewled with frustration.

He pulled himself away until their bodies levelled. She could feel his vivid heat seeping into her body, fuelling her lust.

Extracting his hand from between her thighs, he cradled her face and peppered it with small kisses. But none of them were for her mouth. Instead, her forehead, cheeks and nose received the gifts. Sometimes it made her wonder why.

Finally, he kisses began to journey south.

Kaoru's heart beat fast and hard. Her body burned where he left butterfly kisses as he moved lower. His gaze lost focus for a second, and instantly his clothes joined hers on the floor.

He moved in urgency as he nudged her knees apart and gave the quivering bud in between a teasing lick. That would be have to left for another night; she was too impatient to wait for any longer.

Pushing his head back, she tugged at his body until it was perfectly in lined with hers; her wetness rubbing up and down his throbbing shaft.

Almost there.

With a twist of his hips, he surged forward and thrust to the hilt. Her entire body tensed and she reached to hold him close.

First his hands were everywhere, on her breasts, roaming her body, until the settled down and gripped her hips, holding her there to endure his relentless torture.

She nails dug into his shoulders as he stroked deep, taking her hard. Her legs clenched tightly around him as if to hold him inside her forever; her mysterious lover.

His thrusts increased as her body began to quake, and pulse around him. With a silent scream, her body bowed and shuddered. Heaven.

His fingers tightened on her sides as she twisted and wreathed under him pounding in and out of her. His cry cut through the room. His cock pulsed within her, and he clutched her close as her inner muscles milked his release. After one more spurt, he collapsed on top of her.

Her breath caught as her gaze met his. His eyes held unspoken torment as he turned away and rested his head on her breasts.

They laid there in the silence as they bathed in each others afterglow. Rolling off her and onto his side, he softly tucked her hair behind her ear. His eyes saddened as he continued to watch her. Then he tenderly engulfed her body in a tight embrace and brushed another kiss across her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, my love," he whispered.

- -

"No, don't go!" Kaoru woke to her own shout, her body boneless and satisfied. There was no use in chasing after him; she knew he was already gone. Like the darkness that shadowed the night, dreams evaporate as the sun peaks through the horizon. The room was as vacant as before she went to sleep. Only the window was open, the curtains lightly danced in the morning breeze.

* * *

A/N: Wow, almost two years since I've been inactive~ Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes// let me know. Read/**Review** && +Fav/Story Alert if you want more! =]


End file.
